


Attention

by natashagromadin



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, also baek is a little shit, cute!, dick sucking, dom!chanyeol, dom!chen, dp is involved so it's cool., idk what everyone is talking about he a bottom, it's sloppy but when aren't my fics like that?, not my fave but..., sir kink because i eat that shit up, smutty!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Be careful what you wish for.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Queso I'm back with some exo! They have a show in jersey where i went to see bts, and if i had the money, bitch i would have got tickets but i spent all my money on bts:( anyway, this was a fic i wrote during spring break in like early march. it's been sitting in my drafts for awhile so i fixed it up really quick yesterday and decided to post it. I usually post saturday, but why not today! :/ hmmm... if you read it and like it..... let me know if i should post the first of 2 2youngjae fics i have prepared for ya'll... ;DDD. As always comment and kudos, let me know i'm doing my job well and of course ENJOY <333!!!

Chanyeol and Chen sat on the couch with Baekhyun lying on top of them. He turned his head upward and huffed when he noticed that neither were paying attention to their very lonely, and very horny, boyfriend. Instead, they stared unblinkingly at the movie playing on the television. Chanyeol was barely petting Baekhyun’s hair, and Chen only rested his hand on Baekhyun's thigh. He remained motionless for a short time before he shook violently with boredom.

“Guys~~~ Pay attention to your Baekhyunnie!” Chanyeol looked down at him and frowned. The small boy tried to act cute and poked his cheeks, but Chanyeol remained with a blank look on his face.

“What did you say?” He asked confused. Baekhyun rolled his eyes while simultaneously rolling off of his boyfriends. He hopped up from the floor and stomped his feet all the way to the kitchen. He ripped the ice cream from the freezer and tore the top open, eating the treat angrily. He side eyed his partners from the kitchen counter. Chen and Chanyeol exchanged a glance, then advanced toward Baekhyun. They were armed with cute pouts and rounded shoulders. Baekhyun payed them no mind and continued to dig into the frozen treat in front of him.

“Baekhyunnie. We’re sorry!” Chen rested his chin on his hands in feigned sadness. Chanyeol nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun licked his spoon and stuck it in the ice cream. He rolled his eyes, but remained open to what the boys were saying.

“We really are sorry baby, but we know what to do to make you feel better.” Chanyeol slid the hand on Baekhyun’s back to his ass and squeezed it. Baekhyun jumped. His eyes widened as Chanyeol’s hands continued to roam his soft bum. 

“H-how?” Chen grabbed his waist and pulled him forward. He kissed his neck and nipped the flesh. Baekhyun wasn’t very hard to rouse, and considering he was already horny, the two had him worked into putty in no time. Baekhyun looked down at the ice cream which had begun to melt. Chen followed his eyes and smirked. 

“Well, we’ve been wanting to try food stuff...” Chen dipped a finger into the melting treat and held his finger above Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun tilted his head and pulled his shirt down allowing the sticky cream to drip on him. Chanyeol licked his lips impatiently. Slowly the ice cream dripped onto the soft flesh. Chanyeol moaned and gripped Baekhyun’s ass harder. He watched the slow drip of the white cream against Baekhyun’s neck and couldn’t help, but bite into the flesh.

“Oh!” Baekhyun  moaned and rocked back against Chanyeol’s pants which had gotten tight. Chen smirked at the way he rolled his hips against Chanyeol’s and kissed down his chin. He licked the excess cream from his finger and ripped Baekhyun from Chanyeol in order to seat him on top of the kitchen counter. He smoothed his tongue over the purple bruise Chanyeol had made on his neck. Baekhyun spread his legs to accommodate Chen and bucked his hips when he grabbed him through his boxers.

“Already so hard baby. You’re such a good boy.” Chen bit at Baekhyun’s ear. He heard a zip behind him and turned to see Chanyeol pulling his cock out of his pants. Chen looked back at Baek and winked before falling to his knees. Baekhyun reaches into his sweats and thumbed his the head of his dick.

“You’re so thick baby.” Chanyeol hissed when Chen wrapped the head around his lips and used his tongue to press against the slit. Baekhyun watched with lust clouding his mind. He didn’t watch long however, before he grew frustrated. They were ignoring him again, caught up in each other’s lust and chasing their own orgasms.

“Guys! What the hell?” Baekhyun whined. He took some initiative and hopped from the counter to sink to his knees beside Chen. He shoved the other aside to suck on Chanyeol’s cock.

“Oh shit.” Chanyeol was going to laugh at his agitation, but Baekhyun’s tongue was pressing against his cock and making him forget how to speak. Chen watched with a wicked smirk on his face. Baekhyun pulled off and looked up to Chanyeol with a malicious grin.

“Now will you pay attention to me?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and looked at Chen. Chanyeol yanked Baekhyun up and layed his head against the counter. Chen pulled his sweats down.  _ Oh dear. _

“Spread your legs Baek.” He complied and widened his footing, anxious about what was to come. Baekhyun was curious, so he tried to peek back at his partner's, but Chanyeol caught him. He gripped his hair, jumped onto the counter, and waved his cock in his face.

“No no no. You wanted attention and now you’re gonna get it.” Chanyeol thrusted into Baekhyun’s mouth and started an unforgiving pace. He looked over at Chen who was eating him out. Slowly sliding his tongue around the soft pink rim.

“M’m phommy!” Baekhyun moaned trying to speak to Chanyeol. Chen flattened his tongue against Baek’s hole.  _ Fuck fuck fuck.  _ Chanyeol pulled out of his mouth and slapped his cheek with his wet cock.

“What was that slut?” Chanyeol asked. Chen slapped his ass and pulled it apart. He spat on it and rubbed his tongue against the glistening hole. Baekhyun breathed heavily feeling Chen massage his tongue, and now two fingers, against him.

“I s-said I’m sorry. I won’t bother you guys anymore. Please!” Chanyeol shoved his cock back into Baekhyun’s mouth. He moaned around it.

“Sorry Baek. You’re not getting out of this one. You need to learn some manners.” Chen smacked his ass again. It was red hot and painful to touch. Chen sunk two fingers into him massaging them against his soft walls.

“Such a dirty slut. Begging to get fucked by us all the time.” Chen slapped his ass again and tears sprang in Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol let up on his pace, pulled out, and jumped down from the counter. He pulled Baekhyun up my the hair and turned him around so that his bum was now on the counter top. Chen jerked himself off as he watched Chanyeol line himself up with Baekhyun’s wet hole.

“No I’m not dirty! I want to be good Yeol. Please let me be a good boy!!” Baekhyun was in tears, when Chanyeol push into him. Chen climbed the counter this time and stood with his cock in Baekhyun’s face. Chen turned Baek’s head to the side and thought he looked so small and defenseless. Baekhyun let his tongue fall out of his mouth. Chen laughed and fed Baekhyun his cock while Chanyeol pounded into him. Chanyeol laid his palms flat on the counter for support. Baekhyun didn’t choke but instead moaned around Chen’s cock sending pleasure thrumming up his spine. Baekhyun pulled off and attempted to plead with Chanyeol and Chen. 

“Please Yeol! You guys are too rough.” Instead of slowing down, Chanyeol picking up his pace. 

“Good sluts take their master’s cocks and don’t fucking complain about it.” Baekhyun moaned and tossed his head back gripping onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chen jumped off from the counter and gave a silent nod to Chanyeol who understood and lifted Baekhyun’s delicate body and held him against his chest. 

“W-what?” Baekhyun began to question his boys, but was stopped when he felt Chen pressed his dick against his hole. Baekhyun shook his head from side to side furiously.  _ Much too much.  _

“NO PLEASE SIR. I’m too tiny I can’t take it!!!” Both of the boys laughed maniacally. Baekhyun’s face was red, he felt mocked and helpless.

“You can and you will.” Chen growled. He pushed his dick head against Baekhyun’s tight hole. Baekhyun’s mouth was open in a silent scream. Chen was finally able to push inside and felt the head of his dick stretch around Baekhyun’s hole. It rubbed against the side of Chanyeol’s dick as well. 

“Ch-Chen wait a minute.” Baekhyun pleaded. Chen pushed in further and sighed when he was buried inside of his small boyfriend.

“Ow. I’m so full Sirs. You’re so big inside of me.” Chanyeol rocked his hips back at the same time Chen rocked forward. “Fuck.” Baekhyun rested his head against Chen’s shoulder and let himself get fucked. Everything was so slick and warm.  _ So full.  _ Baekhyun lifted his head and held tight to Chanyeol’s shoulders. He tried to swivel his hips and get both of them deeper, but they were already inside of him all the way.

“Fucking slut. Trying to work yourself on our cocks and drive them deeper. You love having two fat cocks in you don’t you?” Chanyeol grunted into his ear. Baekhyun shook and dug his nails into Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Yes Sir. S’ so fucking good. I love being so full. I love your cocks.” 

“Let this be a lesson. Attention whores get fucked hard and with no mercy. Do you understand?” Added Chen from behind him. They both pounded into him, squelching noises could be heard throughout the kitchen and slowly crept into the living room. _ Good thing everyone is out for dinner. _ Fat tears sprung in Baekhyun's eyes because neither of his boyfriends refused to give up their brutal pace. He would be lying to himself though if he said he wasn’t loving every fucking second of it.

“Fuck may I come please Sir?” Chanyeol pounded faster. 

“Wait a minute. Fuck, make your Sirs come first.” Baekhyun bit his lip and could taste a tinge of metal when he licked the tender skin. He squeezed his ass tighter and felt Chen pick up his pace. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Chen came inside of Baekhyun, his cock rubbing slick and wet against Chanyeol’s, sending both Chanyeol and Baekhyun over the edge.

“Sir!” Baekhyun felt Chen slip out while Chanyeol stayed inside. He plopped Baekhyun on the counter. He fell back on the cool granite and tried to catch his breath.

“So,” Chen starting leaning down to kiss Baekhyun. “Have you learned your lesson?” Baekhyun grinned at his boyfriends and sat up. He kissed Chen on the nose and Chanyeol on the mouth. He slid Chanyeol out of himself and hopped off the counter, shaking his head. He headed toward the bathroom.

“Nope!” He yelled and disappeared down the hall, leaving his boyfriends dumbfounded. They started at each other in disbelief. Baekhyun popped his head into the kitchen for one quick moment.

“Oh and you should probably clean that come off the counter and then shower with me,” His head left again, but appeared once more. “Oh! And uhh… put the ice cream back in the freezer. I love you!” Baekhyun threw them a roll of paper towels from the closet in the hallway. Chen caught them and shook his head at the howls of laughter that resonated from the bathroom.

“Fucking brat.” Chanyeol nodded in agreement, shoving the lid aggressively in its place on top of the carton. 


End file.
